perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrysodes: Cheer Up, Candace Transcript
(Perry robot walks over to a dog house, opens a false door, and walks into his lair. Two large animals with fedoras stand behind him.) Major Monogram: Agent P, uuh, well, due to your...reprehensible behavior over the past few days, (screen changes to Perry robot kicking over a trash can) which I can barely believe is even possible (changes to fake Perry stealing cash out of a truck) from an agent of your caliber, (changes to fake him throwing money out the window of a car, then to him eating cereal at his host family's table but that Doofenshmirtz's home and Doofenshmirtz's table) '' who has learned nothing but the best in his field I, uhh, uh, actually, I don't know what's particularly bad about this clip here, but, we have no choice but... '''Carl:' Why? Why'd you do it? Major Monogram: Not yet, Carl. Wait till I'm done here. (to Perry) You are officially.. discharged. (to Carl)''Okay, now, Carl. '''Carl:' Why? Why'd you do it? Major Monogram: Cuff him, boys. (Perry pulls hands back, presses a button, and then flies to the back of his lair.) Major Monogram: Red alert! Red alert! Renegade agent on the run! (Agents chase Perry, a duck carries a chair with him.) (Perry's watching one of his lookalikes carry a garbage bag into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He then climbs to the top of the building to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz with Perry lookalikes.) Doofenshmirtz: Hey fellas! Look who decided to make an appearance. (to Perry) You see, it occurred to me that what I really should be doing is fighting fire with fire. And by fire, I mean Perry the Platypus. And by fire, I ALSO mean Perry the Platypus. It occurred to me while I was on fire. I made a bunch of doppelgangers to discredit and totally destroy you. Behold the Plata-Proliferator-inator! (Shows his invention, a clone of Perry comes out; Doofenshmirtz points to different platypuses.) Doofenshmirtz: Meet Terry the Platypus, and say hello to Larry the Platypus, and say aloha to Jerry the Platypus. (shows distorted Perry lookalike) Yeah, he was the first one out of the batch, but you know, he was so cute, I couldn't bear to...(Jerry hits Doofenshmirtz with the pipe he was drooling on) Ow! Ow! No, no Jerry you cannot hit people, you do not... (Jerry hits him again) No, use your words Jerry. (talks to the Perry lookalikes)''Anyway, all you guys, go get him! ''(Perry grabs a pipe and starts swinging it around. He takes out a couple of the Perry lookalikes, then is wrestled to the ground by six of them. Camera pans to Doofenshmirtz and Jerry sitting with some popcorn, watching.) Doofenshmirtz: Yes! (Perry pushes all of the lookalikes off of him) Doofenshmirtz: Awwwww. (Perry is still fighting his lookalikes. He jumps onto the lawn chair Jerry was on and flings him towards the Plata-Proliferator-inator. Jerry hits the reverse button, and all of the lookalikes are sucked in. Perry also jumps on Doofenshmirtz's chair, flinging him towards the machine, which then overloads the machine, causing it to explode.) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus! (Scene shifts to a close-up of Perry, who's using his parachute. Monogram appears on his wristwatch communicator.) Major Monogram: (tearing up) Congratulations, Agent P. I knew it couldn't be you causing all that trouble.(sobs) You are officially reinstated. (Carl blows on a noisemaker) Category:Episode Transcripts